


Exfiltration part 3

by Bageroid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bageroid/pseuds/Bageroid
Summary: After the gas station they’ve quite hit a snag





	Exfiltration part 3

Exfiltration part 3 

3 hours have passed now from the gas station to the base. Keith woke up after 3 hours. His head was still ringing and shaking. “Hey, lance, how much longer?” He said. “Not much further,” Lance replied. “You know it’s turning morning already,” said Keith, yawning. “Yeah, I noticed,” Lance said. They’ve hit in the snag, as in traffic. “Hmm, what if there was a detour,” lance thought. “Whoah, that’s a big traffic are you sure you’re up for it,” Keith said. “Don’t you worry this bike right here can hover, this bike also cost a fortune, but make sure you hold on to me tight because the ride is gonna get bumpy,” Lance replied? As the bike hovered, Keith immediately held lance tight. “Now, let's do something right here and-“ the bike went fooosh! Soaring through the air. “Are you sure this is legal?” Keith shouted since the breeze was loud. “Sure of it, been here a lot of times in the air and they haven’t even noticed anything,” Lance shouted. Suddenly a drone came to their path, blocking their way. “You are not authorized to go up in the air without permission, this is against the law to go back to where you were.” The drone said. “What did I tell you lance! We’re done for. I mean maybe when going through the sky must’ve only been when they were deactivated! Cmon now, lance, just place the bike down, we have no other choice.  
“Oh cmon just hold on to me tight 10 times more than you did earlier and we’ll just-“  
“Wait, you're not thinking-“  
“Yes”  
The bike made a detour and fooosh!  
“What are you doing, lance! Get us down from here now, you’re going to get us arrested or even killed!” Keith shouted. “It's going to be fine these drones aren’t gonna follow us long” Lance replied hollering. the drone followed behind catching up to them in no time. “Your bike isn’t fast enough!” Keith yelled. “Just hold on tight!” Lance said. The drone scanned Keith behind them, and what do you know the drone recognized him. “KK800 patient found in Delta city,” the drone said.  
“What? KK800, wait for a second, Keith! Your shirt recognizes you, it shows who you are!” Lance said.  
“Huh, my shirt lemme see, oh crap, it says KK800!” Keith yelled.  
“Take it off now!”  
“What?! Are you serious?!”  
“Yes! I am, that tracks you, if you remove it, then it won’t recognize you at all so we can get out of here!”  
“I have nothing underneath! Are you crazy, me, taking It off, NO!”  
“Look you want us to get caught? By your misfortunes of taking off a shirt?! OR DO YOU WANT US TO LIVE AND GET OUT OF HERE!”  
“Um, uhh, I-“  
“NOW! THE TIME IS NEVER!”  
“I- Lance I can't do it!”  
“HAVE YOU NEVER TOOK OFF A SHIRT IN YOUR LIFETIME?!”  
“YES I HAVE, BUT NOT IN THIS DRASTIC MOMENT!”  
“JUST TAKE IT OFF!”  
Suddenly a missile shot the bike and making it stop hovering. The bike was at a very high point, 50ft in the air to be exact. Lance and Keith went falling in the sky and then the drone grabbed them with a grappling hook and bring them to the ground right next to an elevated highway. The drone went into a direction in a wide alleyway. “Ouch, lance where are you,” Keith said weakly. “ over here *coughs*” lance replied. footsteps and more footsteps approached them. “Well well well, looks like storyteller is here.” a familiar voice came. “Wait, isn’t that the cash regis-“ Lance cut off saying. “Yes, it’s me, the one who was watching tv that got you mad from the start.” “Lance doesn’t talk to him,” Keith said. “Oh, there you are KK800 a very nice valuable test subject.” The cash register said. “Hold up what’s your name?” Lance said. “Nice of you to ask my name is Michael Harris I am part of the detectives in DeltaCloud inc. I see I have misled you in the gas station” Michael said snickering. “Wait DeltaClou- oh no, KEITH GET OUT OF HERE!” “Restrain him!” Michael shouted. The people behind him suddenly restrained Lance. Michael went towards Keith who was terrified and grabbed him up by the shirt. Michael suddenly grabbed out a gun in his pocket and pointed it in Keith’s neck. “Ok, we’ll make this a fair choice. You leave here at once or KK800 gets it” Michael said. “He’s not an object or a name to play with!” Lance shouted. “you made this a very hard choice” Michael’s finger almost triggering”.  
“Wait! Just let me go! Just don’t let him get hurt please, I’m begging you!” Lance yelled. “Then leave this place and we’ll take him back to delta inc. I promise you he went get hurt, and of course, if you want to interfere.” Michael replied. “Lance, please, get out of here, they want me not you,” Keith said weakly. “No, I’m not leaving here without you!” Lance hollered. “Ok, we’ll just leave here now since this is getting too mushy, cmon guards lets go. the guards let go of lance right after, suddenly Lance ran after Keith and hugged him. “I’ll come back for you I promise that,” Lance said. “Lance you don’t have to save me I can-“  
“NO! I’m never going to leave here without you!”  
“Lance I-“  
“Stop! I need you. I’ve found you for 7 months, I’m not leaving you again! I've been lonely for my life since then, I just can't leave you again I just CANT!” Lance tearing up already.  
“Lance I’m forever with you” Keith raised his hand against Lance’s face to wipe up his tears. “You don’t have to do this.”  
“Please don’t go..”  
“I’ll be fine”  
“No…please..don’t do this to me again…”  
“I’ll be fine I promise”  
“Ok that’s a wrap let head out” Michael interrupted.  
Lance gripped more, wanting Keith not to go. Michael grabbed Keith’s shirt aggressively and pulled towards him. Lance let go and fell on to his knees, submerged in guilty, despair, and tears. As they went back to their hovercrafts seeing the last moment Keith went away, lance screamed in agony and cried for a long time. Lance placed his head down.  
“Why did it have to come this way, why, why do I always end up like this, I’m pathetic, I can't even save the person I dearly most care of.”  
“Crap! Why can't I just save him for once in a lifetime? I can't do anything anymore.”  
“That’s it, that’s the final straw I’ve interfered with, I’m going to get him out if its the last thing I do, If I die, at least Keith is alive. I just need him to be alive.”  
Lance got up smeared his tears away.  
“I'm getting him out”

To be continued…

Created and written by Bageroid.


End file.
